My Child, My Life
by Brandtishot
Summary: Okay so taken from my current experience, Kagome is 3 months pregnant and married to Inuyasha and he cheats on her and leaves her for Kikyo. Do they have any hope left? Or should Kagome just move on?
1. My Child, My Life

**AN: Sorry I have not updated on any of my other stories I've run into some road blocks. I'm currently 13 weeks and 4 days pregnant, my husband has cheated on me and has left me for a girl. He says it isn't serious and she knew we were still together, she's saying they're in love and that they're moving in together and that she had no idea that we were still together. So I'm writing from my experience and hopefully how things will turn out for me. I might rewrite this one with a different ending. I don't know but tell me what you think ASAP!!!**

**Chapter 1**

"YOU SON OF A BITCH!!!"

"Kagome calm down-"

"I will not calm down you PIECE OF SHIT!!!"

Kagome started throwing anything she could lay her hands on at Inuyasha.

"You fucking cheated on me!! Do you not fucking get it?! I'm carrying your fucking child and you fucking cheated on me and now you're leaving me?! YOU'RE A FUCKING PIECE OF SHIT!!!"

Inuyasha ducked as the iron came flying directly at his head, "What do you want me to do? Huh? I can't be with you!! You're too clingy, you get upset way too easily and I like Kikyo!! I'm with Kikyo now!"

"Get out," Kagome growled through clenched teeth. "Leave before I change my mind about you having any part of our child's life."

Inuyasha stood motionless.

"LEAVE!!!"

Kagome slammed the door behind him and slid down it before breaking down completely into tears. Kagome sat there crying her eyes out and rubbing her stomach promising her baby she would never abandon it, her heart breaking with every word.

"What am I going to tell you little one? How am I supposed to tell you why your father isn't here?"


	2. My Broken Heart

**Chapter 2**

The phone rang crisply throughout Kagome's apartment but in her heart she knew who it was and didn't answer it. The answering machine picked up with a click.

"Kagome…it's me…please I need to know how you and the baby are, please call me."

Sango looked at her friend with concern. "You can't ignore him forever Kagome."

"What do you want me to do? He's your brother you know how he is. He won't change ever. And I don't want to be worrying about which woman he's with next week and wondering if my child is safe with them."

"I know he's my brother and he's an asshole for what he did to you and you have every right to be mad, but you know you don't want this. You still love him, don't you?"

"I don't want to."

Sango looked up at Kagome with her heart going out to the broken girl in front of her.

"I want to hate him, I want to hurt him yet after everything he's done to me but I can't. I still love him with all my heart."

"Well don't think about him, he's a loser anyway."

"I love how you can say that about your brother."

"Well, he is!! He's thinking with Mr. Helmet-head and not with his actual head."

Kagome giggled and then the phone rang again. She looked at Sango pleadingly.

"Talk to him."

Kagome picked up the phone.

"Hello Inuyasha."

"Hey…"

Sango waved goodbye and left out the front door.

"What do you want?"

"Let me take you out to dinner so we can talk."

"No."

"Well then will you just listen?"

"No."

"Well what will you do then?"

"I'm going to let you be there for when the baby is born. I'm going to let you be a part of our child's life. Isn't that enough?"

"No it isn't."

"Then what is Inuyasha?!" Kagome snapped.

The doorbell rang and thinking Sango had forgotten something she went to the door. It was Inuyasha.

"I want to take care of you."

"You should have thought about that before you went off and slept with other girls."

"Hey you don't want to open that can of worms!"

"What you think I actually cheated on you or even thought about it?! I was faithful to you Inuyasha, I was completely devoted to you and did nothing but defend you against your own family!!"

Inuyasha stopped following her into the house and looked down, his ears drooping.

"What?"

"Your own sister was encouraging me to break up with you, said you were nothing but a loser and an asshole who only thought with his cock! I told her she was wrong! I told you were decent and you were trying to straighten your life out and that you loved me! But I guess you proved me wrong!"

It was then that Kagome noticed the pink roses in his clawed hand.

"What are those?" She asked in a low whisper.

"They're for you. I remember you told me they were your favorite."

"Inuyasha…"

He took her up into his arms and held her while she cried into his chest.

"I'm so sorry Kagome. But I can't do this. I just can't be with you right now. Please don't cry you don't know what's in store for us in the future."

His words only made Kagome cry harder.


	3. His Side

Chapter 3

Kagome knew what was in store for them in the depths of her heart. She always knew to expect the worst from Inuyasha. And usually she turned out to be right. She loved him and she didn't want to think about him this way, but it was so much easier to not be disappointed. And it only made her cry harder. Inuyasha sat there holding her close to him feeling completely helpless.

"What am I supposed to do Kagome?"

"You can't do anything! You're the one who did this to me!"

If his ears could have drooped any lower Kagome could swear that they just did. She pried herself away from him and sat there glaring at him.

"Did she know? Did she know we were still together? Does she know I'm pregnant with your child?!"

"Yes she did! I explained to her the entire situation! And she fully understood!"

"You keep her the hell away from me and you better tell her that she better pray she never meets me in a dark ally!"

Inuyasha stormed out of her apartment slamming the door behind him. Kagome followed but only to the door, flinging it open watching him peel out of the parking lot and drive away.

oOoOo

Inuyasha stormed into his father's house slamming the door behind him and punched a hole in the wall growling with rage.

"HEY!"

Inuyasha jumped at the sound of his sister's voice.

"Dad's going to kill you for that!"

"Bite me Sango!"

"Why are you being such a little asshole? You saw Kagome didn't you?"

Inuyasha glared at the floor.

"Idiot. I told you, you're never going to find anyone better than her. I can't believe you cheated on her too. She loves you Inuyasha, god only knows why, but she does. And she cares about you more than anything. You have really hurt her this time."

"What am I supposed to do?! I don't want to be with her! Besides my relationship with Kikyo isn't even that serious!"

"But you were engaged to Kagome. And I know you're trying to straighten out your life Inuyasha, but she's been trying to help you. She's only been pushing you because she knows you're a good person who just needs a little help."

"Well she should stop! I can't take it! I feel like she's trying to completely change me!"

"How? By asking you to not bring your friends-the same friends who treated her like shit, took advantage of you and damn near starved her while she was pregnant with _your_ child-around her? By asking you to quit smoking because she actually wants you to be around so you can watch your child grow up?"

By this time Inuyasha felt more foolish than anyone possibly could. But their conversation was cut short, Sango's cell phone rang and she went to answer it.

"Hello?"

Inuyasha was turning around to leave but stopped when he heard Sango say, "Woah, Kagome calm down I can't understand you."

Inuyasha rushed to Sango's room and watched her intently while she sat down on the edge of her bed listening to his Kagome.

"She said _what_? Well Inuyasha said they're relationship wasn't that serious. Yeah. Uh-huh. I told her I didn't talk to sluts like her."

Inuyasha pouted at his sister and mouthed, "What's she saying?"

Sango held her finger up to him. "Yeah I'll let him know. Bye."


	4. His Fears

Chapter 4

"What did she say?"

"I don't know why don't you ask that two bit whore of yours?" Sango snapped grabbing her purse and keys before rushing out the door.

Inuyasha grabbed his car keys and followed Sango to Kagome's apartment but parked on the street so as not to be seen by either of them. He then climbed up the back porch and sat on the roof by her open window and listened.

Kagome was crying, he could smell it and what killed him more is that he could sense his own child's upset.

"Kagome calm down! You're going to upset your baby."

"I can't Sango she's fucking awful!!"

"I know. Do you still have the email?"

"Yeah it's right here."

There was a moment's silence before Sango practically yelled, "THAT TWO BIT WHORE!!! Oh Inuyasha is going to get an earful for fucking dating her and then his ass is gone when I'm finished with him!"

"No don't!! I don't want to get him in trouble!"

"Fine I won't say anything. But I swear to Kami if I ever meet her I'm going to strangle the bitch myself, I hope she chokes to death sucking on his cock but from what I hear it's impossible."

Kagome giggled nervously.

"Come on I'll take you out for lunch."

"Thanks, just let me get cleaned up first."

Inuyasha bolted from the roof to his car and headed directly for Kikyo's house. He skidded to a stop, almost pulled the parking brake out and leapt from his car just as Kikyo stepped out of her parents' house.

"Hey honey what's going on?"

"What the hell did you tell Kagome to get her so upset?"

"She threatened to have people come after me and kick my ass!"

"I know that I talked to her about it and we fixed it you didn't need to get involved!"

"I told her we were happy together and if she really cared about you at all she would leave you alone!"

"She's carrying my child!!!"

"So you can sue her for full custody before she gets a chance to do it to you!"

Inuyasha was tired of all the drama this was causing and was getting a headache from it. Shoving her away from him he sighed heavily and said, "I have to go, I'll call you later."

Inuyasha drove around for hours and before long it got dark and he drove home.

As soon as he stepped into the house he regretted it.

"I hope to Kami your relationship with that girl isn't serious."

Turning to Sango he glared at her and said, "Why?"

"Call Kagome, she needs you."

Inuyasha jogged up the stairs to his room and shut the door before whipping out his cell phone and dialing Kagome's number.

"Hello?"

"Hey Kagome."

"Oh hi."

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing."

"You're lying. I know you've been crying I can smell it on Sango."

"I hate Kikyo and right now I really don't like you."

"Well she's my girlfriend now you're just going to have to deal with it."

"Do you have any idea what she said to me Inuyasha?"

There was a long pause before he answered, "No, what'd she say."

"She told me she hoped you got full custody of our child and that she was going to be a better mother for it than I ever could be."

"Well I don't know anything about the letter and I'm tired of this he said she said bullshit."

"I forwarded you the god damn email!!"

"Well I just delete the ones I get from you that you write when you're angry because you told me to!"

"Well your sister has it maybe you should read it!"

There was a click and the line was dead.

"GOD DAMN IT!!"

Inuyasha threw the phone against the wall and watched it shatter into pieces and slumped onto his bed with his head in his hands and started to cry. There was a knock at his door and Sango walked in.

"What's wrong Inuyasha?"

"I'm afraid. I'm afraid she's going to take my child away from me and I'm never going to see it. I'm afraid she's going to start dating soon and go off and get married and our child is going to start calling him dad."

"You know Kagome would never do that. She still loves you."

"But you don't know that for sure!"

"She's miserable right now because she's not with you!! Because you're not there to fucking help her through this! You'd rather be with other girls than be around her!"

"She's psycho!! She just gets pissed off at everything!"

"Because she doesn't want to get hurt Inuyasha!! She figures if she pushes everyone else away she won't get hurt and yet she's deathly afraid of being alone. She wants to be with you but it's difficult for her. Plus she's pregnant Inuyasha, her moods are multiplied by ten. You know she's not normally like this."

"But the fact is she is now and I can't stand it!"

"And what usually happens after she has a big blow out?"

"She usually cries a lot and feels really bad and apologizes."

"See she's not completely psycho. I mean she has had a hard life from what I understand and she's still trying to adjust. You have to give her a chance, you're not going to find anyone else like her. She's a really good person. She's smart, she's funny and she cares so much about you and that child you would think she didn't have a life of her own."


	5. MANY APOLOGIES!

I'm so so so SORRY I haven't updated in for freaking ever! I have been consumed with parenthood! My baby girl is now 7 months old and is absolutely adorable and pulling herself up now. So you can imagine me biting my nails every second of every day worried she's going to fall and hit her head.

I'm on hiatus unfortunately as far as my Inuyasha fanfictions go. I am deeply upset about this, but not to fear, if you have read Stephenie Meyers Twilight saga YAY! I finished reading it and I loved it! If you didn't that's okay too. I am writing my own saga finally. I have high hopes for it. I'm only posting the first five chapters though of each book on fictionpress. If I cannot get it published, please expect the whole saga to be uploaded online when I am complete. I am modeling my main character after Robert Pattinson, he's a cutie and funny to boot!! But anyways I would really appreciate it if you read it. I'm currently in the works of editing chapter four, I have written two different versions and realized I did not really finish the chapter. If I could get your opinions it would mean the world to me! That would men I could finally finish the chapter and move on. Not that I already haven't, I'm currently in the process of writing chapters that are further on in the book. **It doesn't matter what chapter you chose because it will not affect the book, but your opinion to me does matter seeing as I want to keep the story exciting for my readers.** I only have three so far out of 139 views in three days. It's quite sad actually.

The preview is down below, here's the link my faithful readers!!

http : / www . fictionpress . com / s / 2572335 / 1 / Plain

1. I'm pretty sure I'm insane

It's not like I was depressed or anything. I just felt like an empty shell of a human being; lonely, with no more inspiration for life and tired of being invisible. It was the monotony of things that started my outbursts if I had to guess. I don't really know. It could have been my mind playing tricks on me. But I did know this; as I opened the sliding glass door and walked outside into the September California evening, it was hot.


End file.
